The new Fallen angel leader
by jmspikey
Summary: Azazel is dethroned by a certain love powered fallen angel. one shot.


**A/N I got bored so this happened Disgaea belongs to Atlus/NISA High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi.**

There had been rumors circulating that the former leader of the fallen angels Azazel had been removed from his position and replaced by a mysterious new fallen angel that had defeated him. Very little is known about this new leader other than it's a young girl and that she is quite powerful seeing as she took out many high ranking fallen that stood in her way however many of the fallen have begun to wear more modest clothes and no longer attack devils and angels alike they seem to also preach about love once in a while although they look incredibly embarrassed about it. All the archangels and Lucifers have called a meeting in neutral ground to meet this new leader themselves and see what her intentions are for themselves.

Upon entering the occult club meeting room where the gathering was being held all the members were there including Rias peerage as well as Sonas peerage after all they were meeting a high ranking fallen angel best that everyone know how she looks like the club room door opened and everyone looked up to see this mysterious girl…..and were confused. At the doorway stood a rather small girl looked about 14 rather lacking in the chest department wearing a red leotard and white coat over it with red heels and a white bow tied around her left upper thigh she wore a rather large red bow around her neck and a rabbit ear like head band on her head she had blond hair and bright red eyes that shone with a innocence that you wouldn't expect to see in someone who supposedly killed many fallen angels in order to take leadership. Nobody could understand it how had this tittle girl with only **one** pair of wings take out some of the strongest fallen around but the way the fallen she brought with her shook in fear by just being around her must mean something the girl Flonne as she introduce herself gave a squeal and started talking and babbling to Serafall about her magical girl show going on and on about how it was her favorite show and how she was her biggest fan and had all sorts of merchandise about her and asking for her autograph…how had this girl defeated Azazel just….how? Well they got their answer when a group called the Khaos Brigade attacked the meeting and broke one of Flonnes newly autographed Serafall Figurines an unholy power was felt radiating from Flonne and where as she only had one set of wings before she now had **TEN **sets of wings the other Fallen angels were cowering in fear and laying in a fetal position rocking back and forth sucking their thumbs while the Khaos Brigade members where running in fear after realizing that they picked a fight a monster they did not get very far before a pink laser struck most of them causing pink heart shaped explosions ad killing a majority of them.

"I am fallen angel Flonne protector of Love and Justice in the name of Love I shall destroy you!" proclaimed Flonne after having struck some weird power ranger type pose and pink explosions appearing behind her for some strange reason. Needless to say everyone was speechless except for the fallen angels they seemed to have gotten worse after hearing her say that of course Khaos Brigade had called some back up as well as some guy in silver dragon like armor.

Flonne gave a rather cute little roar before her wings enveloped her in a cocoon and pillar of pink and black energy appeared before a dome of light enveloped flonne and continue to grow until it was almost as big as the school before shattering and what stood in flonne place made everyone question her sanity. A giant purple Godzilla looking thing with Flonne's head sticking out of its mouth…..they REALLY questioned Flonnes sanity.

"FEEL THE WRATH OF FLONNZILLA!" at which point she started firing FREACKING LAZER BEAMS FROM EYES AND BREATHING FIRE…..there were no survivors at this point everyone learned not to mess with Flonne on the upside she got a new autographed figurine from Serafall.

**this really I don't even know why I wrote this it was just an idea I had and just wrote it out and see how it turned out would be kinda fun if flonne would join the fallen angels and preach about love to the others. **


End file.
